


Love Letter to You

by That_chump



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Humor, I tried to cut the angst with some funnies, Iwa-chan deserves a medal, Lots of Cursing, Love Confessions, Manager reader, Misunderstandings, Oikawa is a brat but so are you, Reader-Insert, author has a potty mouth and it shows, reader is also Oikawa’s sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_chump/pseuds/That_chump
Summary: You’ve had a longtime crush on Iwaizumi Hajime, and you can honestly say you don’t recall ever not having a crush on him. He’s your best friend, who also happens to be your twin brother’s best friend.But that’s the problem, he’s still just your best friend.What better way to tell him how you feel than through a letter confessing your feelings? Nothing could go wrong with that marvelous plan.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Love Letter to You

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the first fic I’ve posted on ao3, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I have a lot of things I’ve written over the past few years that I’d like to start sharing with the fandom. Of course they all need to be redone, so this was the first. 
> 
> Hopefully there will be more to come soon. Let me know your thoughts! ▼・ᴥ・▼

You let out a long sigh of defeat, scribbling across the page uselessly. 

Realistically it’s a waste of ink if you’re just going to crumple the page and toss it anyways, but it provides some minor release of frustration at least. 

Helplessly, you unlock your phone to google ‘How to write a love letter—‘ before entirely giving up on that idea. 

Red faced and slightly embarrassed at the thought of resorting to a shitty wikihow article on love letters, you bury your face in your arms. 

Taking that moment to collect yourself, you dive back into writing the confession letter to your longtime crush and friend, Iwaizumi Hajime. 

Easier thought than done of course, but you’re sick of dancing around the topic and dragging it out. 

You, Hajime, and your brother Tooru, are in your third year now. It’s better to rip the bandaid off, your older sister told you once. 

But she’s married, and has Takeru. Needless to say you’re a little bitter to listen to her advice when she’s got everything sorted out, and when her husband was the one who confessed first. 

You let out a whine of frustration, she is right in the end, she always is. 

....especially considering you’ve harbored this crush for quite some time now. 

You sigh, tapping your lip with the edge of your pen. 

Hajime isn’t one for dramatics, so simplicity is best. But there obviously needs to be more than ‘I like you’ scrawled on the page. 

Instead, you decide to just write out a ‘I can’t believe I’m doing this but here goes nothing,’ (more like everything). 

The line is followed by why you like him to begin with. 

His strength, his passion, his humor, the other adjectives that follow suit, the fact he doesn’t let Tooru get away with being manipulative and bad mannered, all the good qualities that made you fall for Hajime. 

And well, you’ve liked him for a long time. And you’d hate to let it go without ever having tried to tell him. 

“Hey, can you—“

The previously mentioned bad mannered Tooru bursts in your room unannounced, and you let out a squeak in your surprise. You hastily shut the notebook to hide the letter. 

“Tooru what the fu—“

“Can you stop yelling for a second? I need a face mask, I’m all out.”

“Can you learn to knock?”

Regardless of your irritation, you shove a face pack into his hands, while pushing him out of your room. 

“Jeez, we shared the womb at some point but you cross the line at me coming into your room? We even used to share a bunk bed too! I miss those days.”

He sighs, but it’s cut off by the slamming door in his face. 

“Thanks for the face mask!”

His voice is muffled through the door as you hear his footsteps echo down the hall. 

Sighing in the relief of his absence, you slip the letter into an envelope and seal it shut. 

You’re not even gonna bother to read it over, feeling far too nervous and embarrassed after having actually written out a confession to Hajime. And you don’t want to stress yourself more feeling self conscious about your handwriting, grammar, syntax, and whatever bullshit. 

You wish you were bold enough to tell him to his face, feeling the letter might be a bit of a cop out, but you quickly disregard the notion. 

Thinking about staring into his dark eyes and professing your love sends chills down your spine, you’re almost positive you’d bolt after barely stuttering out an ‘I like you.’ This way, you’re definitely able to get more than three words out. At least, that’s what you tell yourself to believe this is a good plan. 

Now to just get the courage to hand it to him. 

When the next day arrives, you find out you never actually gathered the courage to hand it to him. 

The morning was spent with Tooru chattering away on the route to school. 

Handing a letter to your childhood friend with a heart stamped over it in front of Tooru’s annoyingly perceptive eyes, directly in his field of vision, didn’t sit well with you. 

For good reason, he’d definitely be clued in on your crush by the evidence before him. Not to mention Hajime would hate that kind of attention coming from Tooru. 

In other words, it was the most inopportune time. You spent the entire walk pink faced and scowling, Hajime eyeing you with a brow raised and Tooru doing his best to lead the conversation for unusually quiet twin. 

And that’s why you find yourself shoving it into his locker during practice. 

The boys are busy in a set, and the coaches won’t notice you slipping away from your managerial duties for the moment. 

“Oh. Oh fuck. I can’t do this!”

You suddenly panic, pressing your hands to your face in mortification. 

“What am I doing?!”

But it’s too late, the deed is done, you’ve already gone and slipped the little letter containing all your secret feelings for Hajime between the slots of his locker. And there’s no way you can deface school property by taking a crowbar to the damn thing. 

You shuffle out of the locker room, thankfully unnoticed. The last thing you needed in this state of utter disarray was to be caught red faced leaving the men’s locker room. 

You just hope Hajime will set the letter aside and you can deal with the consequences later. 

Or maybe he’ll set the letter aside permanently and forget of it’s existence entirely. That’d be a good option. 

Except for the fact you would never know if he just forgot about the letter, or if he’s just ignoring the contents of it and in turn shutting you down and ruining your friendship and ignoring you for the rest—

The sound of whistle rattles in your eardrums and you jump, startled by the sharp noise. 

“Clean up, boys! Head home, get something to eat, and rest well.”

Coach Irihata’s gruffly gives directions, and the team follows with a resounding ‘Yes Coach!’

You spend the entirety of clean up ignoring everyone. Not on purpose, no, but your nerves have absolutely skyrocketed. 

When Matsukawa tried to say something to you, you nearly dropped all the water bottles. Thankfully, he caught the end of the box before you could create another mess to clean up. 

Whatever he’d said to you went in one ear and out the other, as you caught Hajime’s hard stare at you. 

“Sorry about that! Thanks, Mattsun.”

You bow out of the conversation, dipping out before anything else can be exchanged. Mostly so you can physically get yourself out of Hajime’s view, you don’t think you can handle seeing him after he finds what’s in that locker. 

You wait outside, contemplating whether you should walk home ahead without Tooru and Hajime. If he stone cold rejects you, you might as well just do that. Knowing Hajime though, he’d never be so callus to you.

There are times he’s reprimanded you for having that patent Shittykawa personality, of course. You hate to admit it, and you’ll never be caught admitting it aloud, but you and Tooru are cut from the same cloth in the end. Though much to your affection, Hajime’s always been more gentle when he raps you on the head. You just hope he retains that same generosity when he inevitably rejects you. 

He might just feel the same, though. Thoughts of Hajime pulling you aside to tell you he shares your feelings fill your head. You can almost feel him ruffling your hair, scolding you for being stupid to think otherwise. 

The scenario makes you blush, and your hopes rise as you plop onto a bench and resolve yourself to wait. 

“Shittykawa better hurry up. I don’t want to have to wait extra time, I swear I’ll ditch him.”

Hajime grumbles, swinging open his locker to pull out his casual wear. 

“He said he wanted to talk to Coach Irihata.”

Hanamaki informs, but Hajime just scoffs at the info. 

“Probably to get some copies of another team’s match. He’s gonna stay up watching it too, more trouble for his sister to wake him up in the morning.”

Hajime slips a sweater over his head, and the other laughs knowingly at his observation. 

“Poor, sweet Oikawa-chan, cursed to be twins with someone as overbearing and overzealous as Oikawa.”

Hanamaki clicks his tongue, pulling a loose tee on, just barely missing the sour look Hajime sends him for the ‘poor, sweet Oikawa-chan’ bit. 

“Ah! I-Iwaizumi-senpai, you dropped this!”

Kindaichi is delicately holding some sort of letter, presenting it to Hajime nervously. Why the boy is always so skittish around him he could never understand. 

Hajime carefully takes the letter, examining it. 

“This isn’t mine.”

He furrows his brow, he’s never seen the thing before. 

“It fell out of your locker.”

Kunimi points out, and Hanamaki and Matsukawa choose that moment to tune back in. 

“Did an Oikawa love letter get put in the wrong locker?”

Hanamaki teases, and Kunimi chooses that moment to tune out back out. 

“What?”

“There’s a heart on it, it’s clearly some girl trying to confess.”

Matsukawa taps the heart sticker sealed over the top. 

“Or guy!”

Kindaichi blurts out, and Kunimi rolls his eyes heavily at that. 

Hajime goes to shove it into Tooru’s locker, ready to complain about his fanbase diving into the men’s locker room while they’re practicing, but Matsukawa’s swipes the letter from his hands.

“Hold on, you don’t know if it’s actually for Oikawa.”

“Who else would it be for?”

Hajime raises an irritated brow, already wishing he were at home.

“Could be for me.”

Hanamaki winks, tearing the letter open. 

“No way, Hanamaki.”

“Oh yes way, Matsukawa.”

The two peer over the contents of the letter with excitement. 

Kindaichi mumbles something about invasion of privacy and Kunimi eyes the situation from behind the locker, a little curious after all. 

“Dear Hajime,”

Hajime blinks in mild shock at hearing the two words that sound from Hanamaki’s lips. 

“Hold on—“

He reaches for the letter in disbelief, but the two swivel to block him out. 

“‘I can’t believe I’m doing this. I’ve never done this kind of thing before, but I know you’d understand,’”

Hanamaki reads out, and Matsukawa chimes in, 

“That’s cute, she’s embarrassed.”

“‘That’s what I like the most about you. You’re understanding, hardworking,” etcetera, etcetera, haha wait ‘You don’t let Tooru get away with being a brat’,”

Hanamaki practically busts a gut, and Hajime growls out trying to snatch the letter back but Matsukawa’s got it back in his grasp,

“She did not say that.... Hah! She did! Wow, this girl really likes you, Hajime~”

He teasingly refers to him. 

“Hey, asshole, give it back.”

“We’re in too deep now, Hajimeee, sorry!”

Hanamaki sidesteps a smack that definitely would’ve left a bruise. Kunimi briefly thinks his senpais should be this level of eager to read in their studies. 

“The stationary is really cute too, wish you could see it Haaajiiimee. It’s got little hearts and— no fucking way.”

Hanamaki cuts himself off, and at this point everyone is eyeing the trio’s shenanigans. 

“Just give it back, dickhead.”

Hajime glares as Hanamaki points at something on the letter for Matsukawa to see. After a moment of analyzing he bursts into laughter alongside Hanamaki. 

Hajime doesn’t think he’s heard Matsukawa laugh this hard about anything, and it’s kind of pissing him off how he’s only choosing now to start being more vocal. 

“What the fuck are you laughing about?”

Hajime growls, feeling especially pissed he’s being left out of his own damn letter. The two bumbling, annoyingly tall fools wipe actual tears of laughter away. 

“I-It’s not signed!”

Hajime gapes at the response, reaching for the letter again which Hanamaki so graciously allows him to take. 

And true to their audio book version of the letter, it writes ‘Dear Hajime,’ at the top, kind words about himself, includes some badmouthing of Shittykawa that he momentarily appreciates, and at the bottom... 

“You’re kidding me?”

“I’m sorry man, that sucks.”

Matsukawa pats his back in faux comfort, hiding his snort of laughter. 

“And what’s this?”

In his distraction, he didn’t notice Tooru entering the locker room until he’s already plucked the letter from his hands. 

“Hey fucker—“

He just got it back, but Tooru is already doing a second rendition of the audio book love letter. 

“‘Dear Hajime,’ what the hell? This is so annoying!”

He puts the letter down to glare at Hajime, the look and tone of annoyance send a spike of anger in him. 

“What are you on about? You get letters like this all the time!”

He’s ready to beat Tooru’s bratty ass but his response stops him in his tracks,

“Yeah, but not from my sister. I wish she’d write me heartfelt letters like this. But nooo, she’s always ganging up on me with you!”

Tooru angrily pokes him on the chest, but Hajime doesn’t retaliate. His world is spinning. 

“What?” 

“Oikawa-senpai, that letter wasn’t signed.”

Kunimi informs, very helpfully, and Matsukawa and Hanamaki eye each other with shocked expressions. 

“Haaah? You guys are trying to tell me you don’t even recognize your own manager’s handwriting?”

His hands are at his hips, letter clutched between his fingertips. 

“Someone as annoyingly perceptive as you might, but the rest of us are still humans.”

Hanamaki bites back, and Matsukawa snatches the letter in place of the dumbfounded Hajime. 

“Hey, I didn’t get to read that!”

Tooru growls, but Matsukawa shoves his hand against Tooru’s face before he can lunge for it,

“....I think Iwaizumi’s the only one who should’ve read this.”

He mutters, reaching out to hand the letter back. 

You lay seated at the bench, still, elbows to your knees and fingertips interlocked before your mouth. Your leg shakes with impatience and a swell of anxiety. 

“What the hell is taking so long!”

You throw your head back with a cry, cupping your cheeks. 

In an attempt to resolve the tension you feel coiling in your gut, you slide off the bench to your feet, reentering the gym to a find the stragglers. 

Most of the team is already gone, but it’s strange how long the rest are taking. Normally, Kunimi is the first out with Kindaichi following close. 

But you’ve yet to see either of them, or Mattsun and Makki. 

Tooru is slow as always, that’s a given considering he’s late to practice half the time and late to leave, but Hajime usually keeps him in check. 

You haphazardly swing open the locker room door, not caring if any of them aren’t presentable. 

“Can you hurry up?! It’s cold out and I don’t wanna walk home by my...self...”

The end of your sentence trails off, losing its bite as you lock eyes with a wide eyed Matsukawa.

Who happens to be holding a letter, a very, very familiar letter. 

Your cheeks turn a hot red at the realization, that’s your confession letter for Hajime. 

You shift your eyes around the room to assess the damage. Kunimi and Kindaichi are averting their gazes nervously. Hanamaki and Matsukawa look like they want the ground to open up and swallow them whole, guilt written all over their features. 

Tooru looks like he’s in the middle of a hissy fit, and you feel humiliated thinking he was here for what more than likely transpired, judging by the open letter in Matsukawa’s hands. 

The thing that bothers you the most is Hajime’s slack jawed expression, opening and closing his mouth unsure what to say for once. 

You can’t help but take heavy footed steps, the loud stomps echoing the uncomfortably quiet locker room. You feel as if your embarrassment and humiliation is tangible, the sheer awkwardness sitting so thick in the air you could cut it with a knife. 

Matsukawa pales when you stand before him, and though he towers over you, he can’t help but feel intimidated by the anger stricken look etched across your face. 

You swipe the letter from his hands, the paper sounds with a rip as it crumples in your shaking grasp. 

You shift your gaze to Hajime, and Matsukawa almost sighs in relief at the attention being redirected off of him. 

You glare, feeling the most contempt and anger for Hajime you’ve ever felt in your life. The petty arguments you had growing up can’t even compare. 

“I-I— It wasn’t— I didn’t...“

Hajime can’t come up with anything to say. He’s never been one to stumble over his words, but the misunderstanding is set in stone while the guilt tears away at him. 

He doesn’t even know why he’s feeling guilty, he didn’t even do anything wrong. Those lanky bastards stole his stuff from him, and he didn’t even know it was from you to begin with. 

But that didn’t stop his heart from sinking when he saw the heartbreak and anger on your face. 

“If you didn’t like me, you should’ve just said so. You didn’t have to show everyone!”

You yell out, voice unsteady, covering your face and willing yourself not to cry just yet. 

You’re angry that they were reading the letter that was meant for Hajime’s eyes only. Angry that the red blush from the humiliation won’t leave your face, and it only serves to make you more red faced. There’s this sticky hot itch that’s burning at your skin. It’s starting to prickle the back of your neck, you just want to go home. 

You thought Hajime would never do something like this, you were almost certain of it. He wasn’t the type to entertain locker room talk and banter about girls with his guy friends. And you definitely didn’t think he’d be the type to let your friends make a joke of you by reading out your stupid love letter. 

You should’ve never written it in the first place. 

“Hey, we didn’t know—“

Hanamaki tries but you’re quick to interrupt him, 

“I’m not talking to you right now Hanamaki!”

He shuts his mouth the second he hears your scratchy voice. You didn’t even bother to look back at him, but he can probably guess the look you have on your face. He rubs the back of his neck, lips pressed into a thin line. 

Kindaichi is looking at Hanamaki with a sorry expression, and Kunimi’s eyes have been trained on his locker the whole time, silently wringing his hands together. 

You feel a pang of guilt wedge it’s way into your already complex fray of emotions, feeling bad for lashing out so hard on him. Feeling bad for making the first years so anxious. 

The feelings are only brief. You disregard them when the image your Seijou teammates laughing about the letter inserts itself into your mind. 

You sigh, lips pursing as you shift your watery eyes to your feet. 

Why isn’t Hajime doing anything? 

“Whatever. I’m going home. And don’t follow me.”

You give Hajime one last hard look before turning on your heel, storming out of the locker room. 

You make sure to pitch the letter in the garbage on the way out, cursing the flimsy paper for causing so much turmoil. 

You wait to exit the gym before you let the floodgates open. 

Tears pour down your face, as you head back home. 

At some point you stop bothering to wipe them away, since they just keep coming.

The sounds of the night fill your ears, cars passing by and wildlife calling out, but it’s still so quiet. 

The lonely walk leaves you entertaining intrusive thoughts. How could Hajime feel the same way? It was foolish to think there was a chance, you’re his best friend, and his other best friend’s twin. 

He must have felt so uncomfortable when he saw the contents of the letter. So grossed out he just had to show the rest of the guys in there. 

The things Hajime did that once melted your heart nearly make you cringe, had it been platonic the whole time? And now you’ve misread it and ruined all those special moments, you’ve practically gone and reset your relationship status to strangers. 

The head pats and hair ruffles. His rough hand, much bigger than yours, running through your locks or petting your head. 

The rare, genuine smile he gives you alone. You swear you’ve only caught it on the volleyball court a few times, but it fills you with butterflies to see it in the comfort of your movie nights. 

When you walk home together while Tooru is off gallivanting or practicing, he always makes sure to take you to your doorstep. Something you never understood considering you live next door to him, but it filled you with warmth every time. 

The tears pool out harder when you think about how you’re going to lose all of it. 

You let the thoughts snowball in your head, wondering how you’ll recover from this, how you’ll get over it, as the hot tears drip down you’re chin to the concrete. 

The boys are left to stew in the silence of your wake. 

None of them knew what to say, they only just realized it was their manager’s letter to Hajime moments before. 

“Kunimi, Kindaichi,”

The two stiffen when they hear Tooru’s voice, his expression is neutral but his usual cheery tone is swapped for a terse, stern one. 

“Get home. I know you two weren’t a part of this.”

The two nod tight lipped at their captain, collecting their bags. Kunimi keeps his eyes at his feet, and Kindaichi risks a glance at the upperclassman to see their faces turned down with regret. Hajime looks worse, brows furrowed and clearly distraught. He bites his lip before swiftly making his exit with Kunimi. 

“Oikawa, you know we had no idea she wrote it.”

Hanamaki sighs, finishing what he didn’t get to say earlier. 

“I don’t care, the damage is already done Hanamaki. You assholes are the reason my precious little sister is walking home, alone, to cry herself to sleep.”

Tooru’s gaze is as harsh as his words, the normal light in his honey brown eyes is traded for a darker look. 

Normally, Hanamaki would correct Tooru by saying he’s only a few minutes older, but the current situation and the way his captain neglected to call him ‘Makki’ for once makes him abandon the idea promptly. 

“I expect full handwritten apologies from both of you at practice tomorrow.”

Tooru demands, folding his arms across his chest. 

“Honestly I don’t think she wants to see another letter—“

Matsukawa quiets himself as soon as Tooru whips his head to stare him down with narrowed eyes. 

“Yep. On it. We’ll get to it right now.”

Matsukawa presses his hand to Hanamaki’s back and pushes him forward, briefly wondering if Tooru will let them leave the locker room. 

But once their passed him, and out the threshold of the gym, they exhale deeply. 

“You’re awfully quiet.”

Tooru turns his attention to Hajime, and the furrow in his brows and his scowl only deepens. 

“I don’t want to be scolded by you right now, Oikawa.”

Hajime’s voice is rough. Tooru merely shrugs, arms still crossed. 

“Fine. I won’t then. You look terrible enough already.”

Hajime would glare at him if he had the capacity to right now. 

Tooru raises his brow expectantly after a beat of silence, though Hajime doesn’t know what expectations he could possibly have for him. 

He’s dumbfounded, shocked, irritated, guilt ridden, honestly feels like dog shit at the moment, but at the same time...

“She likes me?”

Hajime covers his mouth and mutters lowly under his breath, but Tooru hears his realization and rolls his eyes with as much drama as he could muster. 

“Did you miss her whole rant?! Or did you not read the letter?”

Tooru huffs, taking a few long strides to pluck the tattered paper from the trash. 

“Of course I did! It’s all I can’t think about right now!”

Tooru cuts Hajime off by shoving the letter into his chest roughly. Hajime reaches up reflexively to grab it, feeling a bit somber at the torn state of it. 

“I’m going home. Don’t come over.”

Hajime doesn’t think he could face you in his current state anyways, or yours for that matter. He saw your watery eyes holding back tears, and doesn’t think he can handle seeing you cry because of him. 

“And get your shit together by tomorrow morning, yeah?”

The way Tooru tacks a smile at the end of that sentence makes Hajime want to hit him, but he knows Tooru’s right to act so bitter. For once. 

“Yeah.”

He mutters, carefully folding the letter. 

“Oh,”

Tooru stops in his tracks at the entrance to the locker room, causing Hajime to glance up. 

“If you break my sister’s heart, I’m beating you up.”

Tooru calls out, tossing the gym keys to him. Hajime catches it with ease, while gritting his teeth. 

That’s fair. He’d honestly have to let him, he’d hate to break your heart. He hates that it’s breaking right now. 

“And if you date my sister, I’m gonna beat you up.”

Tooru pokes his tongue out and flashes a peace sign. So it’s a lose-lose?!

“Just go home, Shittykawa!”

Hajime spins around to hide the flush growing on his cheeks, willing himself to not beat Tooru’s ass for today. 

He sits on the bench gathering his thoughts, giving time for Tooru to get a head start. He’d rather not awkwardly trail a few steps behind him while contemplating his relationship dilemmas. 

“She likes me.”

He finds himself repeating, pressing a closed fist to his lips. 

“...and she thinks that I don’t like her.”

Hajime groans, covering his face in his frustration. 

A knock sounds at your door, and you’re positive it’s Tooru. He has a pretentious way of knocking. You’re also positive you don’t want to see him. 

You turn over on your side, burying your face into the plethora of blankets and pillows you’ve huddled yourself into. 

If you pretend to sleep, maybe he’ll go away. 

“I know you aren’t sleeping!”

Tooru’s voice calls through the door, with an annoying lilt. 

Curse this damn twin telepathy or whatever the fuck you call it. 

You slide out of bed wiping a few more tears, knowing he’s not going to leave unless he gets his way. 

“How’d you know?”

You open the door, giving space for him to enter. 

“Hah! How could you after getting so brutally humiliated, heartbroken, and embarrassed?”

He makes himself at home on your bed and you grimace at the sheer audacity of it all. 

“I should’ve put on the deadbolt when I got home and locked you out of the house entirely.”

You take a seat beside him, eyes catching the convenience store bag on his lap. 

“Kidding, of course. I think it was worse for them. The way you stared down Mattsun? I thought he was gonna pass out. And you shut Makki up real quick too. Ahh, they must feel terrible.”

He eagerly recounts, and you’re suddenly reminded of what a bad personality your brother has. 

“Don’t remind me.”

You sigh, after having time to think about it you started to feel a little bad for the way you reacted, they clearly looked guilty, and they’re your friends too. 

“Don’t worry, I chewed them out. They’ve got a surprise for you tomorrow.”

You’ve already been dreading tomorrow, but Tooru doesn’t give you time to question what he means by his comment. He’s rustling through the bag, piling your favorite snacks and ice cream flavor onto your lap. 

“Ice cream too? I must’ve looked pathetic!”

Though ice cream seems like a classically depressing heartbreak treat to have, you smile for the first time that night. 

“You still do! Eat up.”

He cheers, procuring a spoon seemingly out of nowhere. You choose to ignore that comment this time. 

“I thought ‘It’s bad to binge junk food, and especially so late at night’!”

You recount part of Tooru’s endless nagging when he caught you and Hajime during a movie night. Truthfully you think he was just jealous and feeling especially spiteful that he wasn’t a part of it. 

“It is, but I’ll excuse it this once.”

He turns his nose up bitterly, and you can tell he’s recalling the same memory. 

“Thank you, Tooru.”

You’re speak softly, almost brought to more tears at how thoughtful he’s been after the incident. 

“Don’t sweat it. And don’t get too bent out of shape over Iwa-chan. You know he’s a good guy. When he’s not hitting and insulting me.”

He frowns, rubbing his arm as if he got a phantom pain. 

“He’s the best when he’s doing that though!”

You’re crying again, much to your dismay, and you turn away from Tooru to eat your ice cream in tears. 

“Let it out. Tomorrow’s a new day, alright? And at least get some sleep.”

He pats your head, and you feel the bed shift as he stands up to leave the room. 

“You too! Don’t think I didn’t see you with those Karasuno and Shiratorizawa match history dvds!”

You call out through your sniffling teariness, and he sticks his tongue at you before leaving the room. 

You set the snacks aside with a sigh, leaning back against the wall. 

Your head is practically swimming, feeling overwhelmed by the events in the locker room as well as Tooru’s kindness (and semi-crypticness). 

You tried to heed Tooru’s advice for once and attempted to get some semblance of rest, but you ended up sleeping rather poorly. 

And to top it off, you’re lacking extra sleep considering you woke up earlier than normal. That was intentional though, entirely so you could skip walking to school with Tooru and Hajime. 

Especially Hajime. You’re not sure you can face him just yet. The thought alone makes you want to explode. 

You toe your shoes on at the door and sling your school bag over your shoulder, braving yourself for the day that awaits you. 

When you swing the front door open, in some grand cosmic scheme the universe has against you, who do you see sitting on the steps before your house? 

Iwaizumi fucking Hajime, of course. 

“Iwaizumi fucking Hajime.”

You huff, just who you absolutely did not want to see. 

Your name leaves his lips in his surprise. Upon hearing his own name being so bitterly called, he quickly stumbles to stand up. 

Hajime averts his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Hey.”

Is what he comes up with.

“Hey? How long have you been sitting out here?”

A frown tugs at your lips, and you try not to let your eyes water at the sight of his face alone. 

“I figured you’d try to leave early, I wanted to catch you before then. So... maybe an hour?”

He runs a hand through his hair, and you try to hide your shock at the information. Upon closer inspection, it looks like he hadn’t slept much either. Though, somehow, he still manages to look that rugged type of handsome. You kick that dangerous line of thinking to the curb before it continues. 

“An hour?!”

“I didn’t get the chance to talk to you last night, after... yeah. I wanted to give you some space.”

He trails off and you bite your lip, readying yourself for the rejection speedily approaching. 

You simply nod for him to continue. You don’t think you can trust your voice right now, and you feel your knees turn to jelly, shaking from the anxiety resurfacing. 

“Your letter,”

You glance up when you hear the ruffling paper from his pocket. When he unfolds it, you see that it’s been smoothed out and the rips from having been recklessly snatched from Matsukawa’s hands have been carefully taped. 

Your heart swells at the sight of the repair, but you bite down the hope that’s starting to peak. 

“You didn’t sign it.”

.  
.  
.

“Hah?”

You blink at him, jaw dropping dumbly. 

“You forgot to sign it. I didn’t know it was from you at first.”

He grins at your animated reaction, and you’re once again caught up in how handsome he looks with a smile on his face. 

You quickly shake that thought, physically and mentally. Your cheeks bloom pink as you grab for the letter. 

“I didn’t?!”

You’re eyes scan to the bottom of the page, and you notice that you in fact did not sign the damn letter. 

How could you be so careless?!

You suddenly recall Tooru clamoring into your room for a face mask like some heathen that has no respect or morals for personal boundaries. You also remember that it caused you to scramble to hide the letter. After you’d been interrupted, you just sealed the note away. 

“Tooru...”

You growl out, hiding your face with the page in your embarrassment. 

Hajime laughs lowly at that, he doesn’t need any context to believe it turned out to be Tooru’s fault. 

“Matsukawa and Hanamaki we’re dicks to steal it from me and read it, but we didn’t know it was from you until Shittykawa busted in and ranted about your handwriting.”

“Tooru...!”

You’re a broken record now, actively cursing your brother for his transgressions. 

Hajime plucks the letter hiding your face to get a good look at you.

You’re mind practically soft resets at the cool expression and his dark green eyes. 

“I’m sorry. This probably could’ve been avoided if I had just confessed to you first.”

He mutters softly, red starting to creep on his features. 

“No, it’s not your fau— wait what?”

You must be hallucinating. That, or you’re unconscious and the part of your brain that handles dream production is being a huge asshole right now. 

Hajime sighs, nervously running his hand through his hair again,

“I should’ve just told you I liked you sooner. Honestly, I’m kind of embarrassed you had more guts to do it first.”

“You like me?!”

You step closer, peering up at his face to find any tells for a lie or signs of a really convincing Iwaizumi Hajime imposter. 

“It’s what I said, isn’t it?! Don’t make me repeat myself a third time.”

He presses his palms to your shoulders to take a step back, the proximity of your blushing and eager face is making him short circuit.

The fabric of your uniform sadly prevents any contact with skin, but you still feel yourself heating up at the touch of his hands resting on your shoulders. 

“I... really?!”

“I think I’ve liked you for a long time, but I only realized it this year.”

It’s cute you can tell how hard he’s trying to maintain eye contact and keep a straight face.

You break out into a grin, wrapping your arms around his neck. 

“Hajime! You even said you didn’t want to say it a third time, but you did anyways!”

You hold him tight and he stutters a ‘Shut up!’ at you, the normal bite behind the retort is completely lost. 

You pull back a bit to catch his eyes, and his lips turn down in that usual scowl. You laugh softly, the expression is severely displaced in juxtaposition to his now brightly colored cheeks. 

You stand at the edge of your toes and pull him close, lips catching his. The sound of his shock from the abrupt, bold action is muffled.

Hajime quickly leans into it, his wide eyes slip shut as he moves his hands to caress your neck. 

Your lips part from his so you can peak through your lashes to see the expression on his face. You’re only briefly able to admire Hajime’s handsome features and rosy colored cheeks, before he chases the kiss to reconnect your lips. 

It’s more than you ever imagined, and you’ve definitely imagined what it would be like to kiss Hajime multiple times. 

His hands are steady, thumb delicately brushing your jawline, he’s leaned close to match your height, and he kisses so intensely, showing a rare sweetness that Hajime can only reserve for someone he trusts. 

Before it can escalate any further while you’re both on the Oikawa doorstep with the Iwaizumi household next door, you separate with a content smile. 

You’re eyes are practically glittering, arms still rested around his shoulders. His impassioned gaze stares intently at your every feature, 

“You’re so perfect, how did I get so lucky?”

And you’re almost drawn into another kiss but—

“Are you two gonna block the doorway all day? We have school you know.”

Tooru decides to make his entrance then, and he would’ve wacked you with the door if Hajime hadn’t been quick to pull you closer. 

“What are you gonna do? Beat me up?”

He gives a knowing look to Tooru, a shitty grin crossing Hajime’s features. 

“...if it were any other guy, I probably would. But I’m glad she chose you.”

Tooru steps around the two of you with a soft smile, leading the way to school. 

Hajime stutters, and let’s out a huff at Tooru’s unusual display of sincerity. 

“That brat is trying to act like the better man. He sure changed his mind overnight...”

Hajime stalls for a moment, before deciding to slip his arm from around you and his hand into yours, threading your fingers together. 

“Tooru will be Tooru.”

You shrug, enjoying the feeling of his larger hand laced with yours. 

“You mean Oikawas will be Oikawas. You’re both brats with bad personalities.”

He snorts, walking forward and gently pulling you along. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

You retort, and Tooru, embarrassingly enough, happened to say the same thing in perfect unison. 

Hajime laughs loudly at that, and despite the tease you find yourself laughing with him. 

Leaning into his shoulder, the constant smile is starting to make your cheeks sore, but you find yourself looking forward to feeling it more often now that you’re with Hajime. 

Bonus:

Hanamaki and Matsukawa stand before you the second you enter the gymnasium. 

“Wha—?”

“Oikawa-chan. We’re very sorry we read your letter,”

Hanamaki starts and Matsukawa continues,

“It was wrong of us to do, and we feel really guilty about it,”

They simultaneously produce letters from their pockets, 

“Please accept our apology.”

They say in unison, and you can’t help but let a laugh burst from your lips. You’re bent over and clutching your stomach, nearly in stitches when you see their deadly serious expressions. 

“Did you guys practice this?!”

You snort, this must be what Tooru meant when he said these two tall bastards had a surprise for you. 

You accept the letters nonetheless. 

“I’m guessing this is Tooru’s doing.”

You carefully open the letters, pulling Matsukawa’s first.

“Who else would it be?”

He grunts out. 

“I see you two did your homework!”

Tooru calls from the door, entering the gym alongside Hajime. 

“They really did it, huh.”

Hajime slings his arm around your shoulder, and you feel warm at the comfortable gesture. 

“We’re men of our word, of course we did.”

Matsukawa shifts on his other foot, resting his hand on his hip. 

“Right, of course. You don’t mind if I read this out loud then, do you Mattsun?”

You’re eyes glint with mischief and Tooru cheers excitedly, Hajime muffles a laugh beside you. 

“Actually, I do mind—“

“That’s weird I’m already reading it out loud DEAR OIKAWA-CHAN,”

Matsukawa rolls his eyes, the irony cuts deep here. 

“What is this, a love letter?”

Tooru jabs and Hajime immediately sends Matsukawa a sour look,

“She’s taken.”

You almost stutter reading aloud the apology when Hajime’s grip tightens around you. 

“So this is karma.”

Matsukawa mutters with a light blush of embarrassment, feeling thankful he kept his letter concise so he didn’t have to sit through much more of that. 

“Ahh, you don’t have to read mine right now. Practice is starting soon. Look, Kunimi and Kindaichi are ready to start!”

Hanamaki thinks he’s being sneaky, dragging his underclassmen into the matter, but he honestly just made this so much worse for himself. 

“I’ll wait.”

Kunimi gives a bored expression, face tucked into his track jacket lapels. Kindaichi just stutters his agreement beside him. 

Hanamaki sends him a look that probably translates to something like ‘you little bastard I’m gonna make you work so hard this practice’. 

“Well go on dear sister, I wanna see what Makki came up with.”

Tooru wraps an arm around Hanamaki, who’s feeling very tempted to throw Tooru off of him for making him and Matsukawa go through this mockery. 

“I’m invested now.”

Hajime voice sounds close to your ear as he leans close, you glance up and smile softly to see him peer over your shoulder at the letter. 

“It’s genius, really. I put my heart and soul into it.”

Hanamaki tries to brush it off, but you bark out a laugh immediately after. 

“Hey, don’t laugh at my heartfelt apology!”

Hanamaki complains, but you can’t stop the laughter erupting from you. 

“Yeah, don’t laugh at his heartfelt apology.”

Matsukawa aids, already having been on the receiving end of the jests.

“I’m sorry Makki but... you forgot to sign it!”

You point at the letter, and Hanamaki stutters as he reaches to give it a once over. Matsukawa just rubs his forehead at the irony doubling. 

“Tsk, Makki, Makki, rookie mistake.”

Tooru pats his back comfortingly, but it feels more like he’s mocking him than anything. Which he definitely is. 

“How could I have known it was from you?”

You stick your tongue out at him teasingly. 

“You didn’t sign yours, you know.”

Hajime pokes your cheek and you flush. The absolute betrayal, from your new boyfriend no less. 

“Hajimeeee, I know! But we’re supposed to be making fun of them, not me! I was humiliated enough last night! They need to feel it too!”

You point accusingly at the two in question, and they raise a brow at your display of contempt. 

“Not everything has to be turned into some revenge plot, Oikawa twins.”

Hajime pinches your cheeks and glares at Tooru for good measure. 

“He’s right, you know.”

Matsukawa points out, feeling especially inclined to agree considering him and Hanamaki were at the butt end of the counter humiliation scheme. 

“The audacity—“

Tooru starts, and you chime in,

“The nerve, my own boyfriend!”

“My best friend!”

“You should be encouraging me.”

“You should be encouraging her, but also me—“

“Enough already, you brats!”

Hajime smacks Tooru in the gut, before gently tapping you on the head with his knuckles. 

“Iwa-chan, that’s blatant favoritism!”

Tooru coughs out, clutching his side. 

“Get used to it.”

He grunts out, and despite being reprimanded by Hajime, you gently touch the spot on your head he tapped with a soft smile.

You preen at the soft way he scolds you. The warmth of his arm wrapped around you, his gentle looks of content to you when he thinks no one is looking, it sends the butterflies in your stomach crazy. 

It’s all for you, and it’s hard to believe that Hajime is finally your boyfriend now—

“THIRD YEARS, STOP LOITERING AND GET PRACTICING!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! 🎉 my first official fic! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! If you could tell, I love drama. And humor. 
> 
> Leave a kudos and tell me your thoughts! I need to start planning the next fic, I’ve got a lot of ideas lined up!


End file.
